Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a Virtual Reality (VR) image transmitting method, a VR image playing method, and a program using the same, and more particularly, relate to a method or program for transmitting and playing virtual reality content, which requires a high specification over network communication, in real time.
Virtual Reality (VR) is a space that gives reality through three-dimensional visual effects, as a virtual space created by a computer. The technology for implementing the VR is a next generation technology that goes beyond multimedia, as a technology that can process a user input in real time to provide a user with the feeling of being in the real world.
A VR environment not only allows the user to simulate real objects but also allows the user to experience objects or situations that do not actually exist, by providing the user with realistic immersion. The VR environment may be applied to various fields. For example, the VR environment is used in a variety of fields ranging from an engineering field (e.g., an automobile design, a simulation experiment, or the like) to a medical field or a cultural content field.
In terms of view, the VR is mixed with terms such as virtual environment, virtual presence, artificial world, virtual world, and cyber space. However, the VR generally provides the user with a three-dimensional virtual world, which is similar to the real world and which is created by the computer, and provides the user with an input means capable of freely operating the virtual world in real time and a sensory feedback means for providing an actual sensation in response to the manipulation of the user, and thus the VR is a technology that enables artificial experience.
Nowadays, with the advance in technology, there are many devices capable of using VR content. In the past, while a VR playing device was connected to a personal computer (PC) such as a desktop computer or the like, a user wearing the VR playing device utilizes the VR playing device for the purpose of generating a high-end VR image. However, in this case, the action radius in which the user moves while wearing the VR device is limited by a cable, the user may fall over the cable in a state where the user cannot recognize the outside because the user wears a VR device. Also, only when the user has a PC, the user may enjoy a VR image by using the VR device.
In addition, a method in which a mobile device processes information for generating a VR image to transmit the processed information to a VR device while the mobile terminal is combined with the VR device has been recently emerging. The VR device for playback is connected, by wired, to the mobile terminal being a computer that processes information. However, since the mobile terminal is coupled to the VR device, the problem occurring due to the cable may be solved. However, since it is difficult for the mobile terminal to drive a high-end program compared with a PC, it is difficult to drive a high-end VR game or to play a high-resolution VR image.
The technical problems to be solved by the present inventive concept are not limited to the aforementioned problems, and any other technical problems not mentioned herein will be clearly understood from the following description by those skilled in the art to which the inventive concept pertains.